John Looks At Sherlock's Phone
by serverussnape-always
Summary: John is cleaning the flat and sees Sherlock's phone


This is my first time posting a fic on here so let me know what you think.

I do not own Sherlock and all that jazz.

* * *

John was tidying up the flat a bit since it had been in a even more dirty state. Sherlock had dashed out the door about an hour or two ago saying that Molly had some toes for him to experiment on.

John was bustling about picking up a few things off the floor here and there and then he had just lifted his duster to the mantle when he saw Sherlock's phone sitting next to the skull.

He must have left it in his haste to leave. John picked it up and accidentally clicked the unlock button. He almost dropped the phone when he saw what the wallpaper was set to.

It was a picture of John laughing. He was looking away from the camera. Sherlock must have taken it with him going completely unaware. John wasn't mad at all that he had had his picture taken with out him knowing he actually felt his heart well up with another emotion that he wasn't quite sure of.

The screen went black and John clicked the phone again and just stared at his laugh frozen on the screen. Sherlock would see John's face every time he clicked the button just as John just did. John smiled and put the phone back on the mantle and continued to clean the flat. He kept smiling even when Sherlock returned and hour later.

0o0o0o

Sherlock woke up late in the morning. He and John had just finished a case yesterday and he had needed to catch up on his sleep.

John had left for the clinic for his shift and wouldn't be back until late. Sherlock walked over to the couch and plopped down on the middle cushion. He felt something jabbing into his hip. He shifted and wrapped his fingers around something small and square.

It was John's phone. Sherlock deduced that John must have sat here and had a cup of tea and gotten up with out it and left for work.

The detective couldn't help his curiosity so he clicked the unlock button. He would only look at a few messages… He gasped when he saw the picture that was the wallpaper.

It was a picture of Sherlock. He was staring out of the window of a cab with a small smile on his lips. He seemed years younger in the photo.

Sherlock smiled and he continued into the phone and opened up the picture folder. All of the pictures were of Sherlock. There were a few of him sleeping on the couch and one of him playing the violin while looking out the window. But the majority of them were pictures of him smiling. They ranged from small up turns of his lips to full out grins.

Sherlock didn't know what to do. He had to talk to John but he was holding his mobile in his hand. He ran to him room and dressed and was out of the door in a matter of minutes.

When his cab pulled up in front of the clinic he quickly payed and ran up the stairs and down the hall way to the door that lead to John's office. Be barged right in.

John looked up startled from the papers in his hand.

"Sherlock what are you doing here?"

Sherlock suddenly realized that he hadn't though of what he was exactly going to say to John.

"You…uh…forgot your mobile."

He passed the phone to John and as their finger's touched in an awkward pass off one of them managed to click the unlock button revealing the picture of Sherlock smiling.

John quickly shoved the phone in his pocket and a blush spread across his cheeks.

"Oh thats…thats nothing. I'll change it."

"No"

"No?"

"Don't change it. It would mean that I have to change mine."

Sherlock reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his own cellphone and clicked the button and showed John the picture of himself laughing.

"I think it would be better if we had a picture containing the both of us"

Sherlock muttered this and looked down at his feet. John gaped for a few seconds and then said

"Oh ok. Right now isn't the best time. Why not we take it tonight over dinner"

Sherlock looked back up at the doctor and he smiled a big rueful smile.

"I'll meet you at Angelo's at 6"

He then swooped out of the door with his big coat swooshing behind him. John just chuckled to himself and went back to work. But he found he couldn't focus for the rest of the day because he was constantly checking his watch and counting down to 6.

0o0o0o

John walked into Angelo's and saw that Sherlock was at their usual table by the window. There was indeed a candle in the center of the table. John sat opposite of him and Sherlock gave him a little smile. He sure was smiling a lot today and it made John smile to see him so happy for once.

They at their food and sipped wine. After their plates had been cleared John stood up and moved to the other side of the table and sat down next to Sherlock.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock asked

"I am going to take our picture."

"Oh alright."

John opened up the camera on his phone and held the phone up and smiled.

"Come on Sherlock smile."

"But I don't have anything to smile about. I don't think giving an artificial smile would be best for our picture."

"Fine then I'll just have to make you smile"

"And how are going t-"

John had reached over and started tickling the younger man's sides. John had learned that he was ticklish by accident when he was helping Sherlock into his jacket once.

Sherlock immediately burst into laughter and squirmed away form the doctor's fingers. John quickly hugged him to his chest and held up the camera and snapped a photo.

Once Sherlock had stopped laughing he wiped his eyes and looked down at John's arm around his waist. He did nothing to remove it.

"Let me see the picture"

John held up the phone to show the picture. John was smiling with one eye closed because Sherlock's curls were covering half of his face. Sherlock had a big natural smile that took years off of his face. The two men's cheeks were touching and they looked happier then they had ever been.

Sherlock too the phone and began tapping away at it.

"Don't delete it!"

John grabbed for his phone but Sherlock easily deflected him.

"I'm not I am just sending it to myself so I can have it on my mobile.

Sure enough Sherlock's phone buzzed with a new message and Sherlock giggled at the photo and set it was his wallpaper. John did the same for his phone.

"Come lets get go."

They both stood up. They walked out the door toward 221B and as they walked Sherlock grabbed John's hand and they walked in comfortable silence. Then suddenly Sherlock pulled out his phone and took a picture of John's face.

"Oi! I'll get you back for that!"

Sherlock's joyous laugh rang out and he ran ahead as John pulled out his own phone and began snapping photos of Sherlock.

0o0o0

John always likes to go into his phone and look at his pictures. He loves to look at the pictures from that night. He had the picture of him and Sherlock printed out and he hung it up in their room. It would always remind them of their first date and the night they realized that they loved each other


End file.
